criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Experiments Gone Wrong
Experiments Gone Wrong 'is the eleventh case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot After learning that the Brotherhood wanted to keep people away from the university's experimental lab. Leo and the player then arrived at the lab but to their surprise discovered a dead body being eaten by fish in an aquarium. An autopsy revealed that the murder weapons were some sort of mutated piranhas but more time in the lab is needed to fully identify what they are. Later, the victim was found out to be biology professor Jenny Willows, confirmed by school janitor Larry Chapson who was questioned about the murder. Student council president Tabitha Johnson and exchange student Omar Al-Hashim were also suspected before a crying man confronts the duo in the station, saying that he's Jenny's husband. Lucas Willows, the victim's late husband, wanted to ask how something like this could happen to Jenny, still not accepting that she died. Leo and the player managed to calm him down and then decided to investigate the victim's house. Janitor Larry Chapson was later questioned again and revealed that he hated the victim for always having to clean up behind her, saying she the messiest person he's ever met before, before then suspecting one of the victim's students, goth Eve Rains was also suspected. Eventually, Eric and Daniella approached the detectives, saying they made a huge discovery concerning the murder weapon. After finding out that the victim was the person who conducted sick experiments on the piranhas, they finally gathered enough clues to arrest Omar for the murder. Omar did all he could to deny the accusations the detectives held against him until Leo asked him about the Brotherhood, which made him snap. Omar confessed to the murder and said that he's been stealing supplies from the lab and giving them to his 'comrades' across the city. This really confused the duo but Omar also said that when he tried to steal some of the mutant fishes, explaining that his boss wanted to have a look at them, Jenny caught him. He told them that professor Willows was acting crazy until the two started fighting which ended with Omar pushing her into the aquarium filled with the fishes that then proceeded to kill her. After he was questioned about the brainwashing, Omar told them that if that was all they were worried about, then Our Angel will have a nice surprise for them. He was then arrested and taken to court where Judge Anemone sentenced him to life in prison without parole. Post-trial, Leo and the player told Chief Woods all that they discovered from Omar's confession before Peter approached them, asking for help from the player. Vincent also told the detectives to see if they can get Omar to tell them who Our Angel ''is. In Peter's office, he asked the player if they could have a talk with Eve Rains, explaining that because she's been friends with Coul dé Bristynt for a long time, she started also investigating the brainwashing after he was inflicted by it. She told them about some of her notes which they then found and after a thorough analyzation, Peter told the player that after comparing everything he knew about Coul with the mentality of each of their suspects, he was able to identify student council president Tabitha Johnson as the person to brainwashed him. Tabitha was arrested and immediately confessed that Coul was ''the Brotherhood's first subject on a new art of technique they've been working on which drives people to murder. Back together with Leo, the duo confronted Omar in his cell and asked him more questions about the Brotherhood. After not learning much from him, they decided to go back to the lab where they found the victim. Inside a hidden locked drawer, they found some faded papers which after being recovered revealed some sort of weird plan alongside a map of the district with multiple locations marked. They later discovered that the plans they found were a coordinated attack, starting with some sort of fire or explosion at the university. Not knowing what to expect, the duo warned dean Spencer Symonds about this. He was horrified when he heard that people were planning on attacking his school, but still thanked them and said that he will make sure to have security working around the school to prevent attacks. Back at the station, Nellie told Leo and the player that she was really scared that people are planning to attack the university, mostly because of Lynn, her little sister. The next night, the entire team was nervous, not knowing what could happen to the district until they received a call from the dean. Panicking on the phone, Spencer told the detectives that there's been an explosion at the school garden before he immediately hung up the phone, causing all the detectives to drive over to the school... Summary Victim * 'Jenny Willows '(found dead in an aquarium) Murder Weapon * '''Mutated Piranhas Killer * Omar Al-Hashim Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes cigarettes. * This suspect owns a cat. * This suspect eats quinoa. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes cigarettes. * This suspect owns a cat. * This suspect eats quinoa. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes cigarettes. * This suspect owns a cat. * This suspect eats quinoa. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes cigarettes. * This suspect owns a cat. * This suspect eats quinoa. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer owns a cat. * The killer eats quinoa. * The killer is male. * The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Experimental Lab. (Clues: Victim's Body, Lab Goggles, Cleaning Cart) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer smokes cigarettes; Murder weapon identified: Mutant Piranhas) * Examine Lab Goggles. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Result: The killer owns a cat) * Examine Cleaning Cart. (Result: New Suspect: Larry Chapson) * Interrogate Larry. (Result: New Crime Scene: Biology Ampitheater; Victim identified: Jenny Willows) * Investigate Biology Ampitheater. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Folder) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Tabitha Johnson) * Ask Tabitha about the victim. * Examine Victim's Folder. (Result: New Suspect: Omar Al-Hashim) * Talk to Omar about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Calm Mr. Willows down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Living Room) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talk to Tabitha Johnson again) * Question Tabitha about the badges. (Result: Tabitha smokes cigarettes, Tabitha owns a cat) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: Grainy Sample) * Analyze Grainy Sample. (12:00:00; Result: The killer eats quinoa; New Crime Scene: Blackboard) * Investigate Blackboard. (Clues: Sticky Note, Pencil Case) * Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Talk to Larry Chapson again) * Ask Larry why he wrote the message to Jenny. (Result: Larry smokes cigarettes, Larry owns a cat, Larry eats quinoa) * Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Skull Charms) * Analyze Skull Charms. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Eve Rains) * See what Eve has to say about the victim. (Result: Eve smokes cigarettes, Eve owns a cat, Eve eats quinoa) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate TV Table. (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Faded Notes, Locked Phone) * Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Tabitha Johnson again) * Talk to Tabitha about the victim's message. (Result: Tabitha eats quinoa) * Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Talk to Omar Al-Hashim again) * Interrogate Omar about Jenny's suspicion. (Result: Omar smokes cigarettes, Omar owns a cat, Omar eats quinoa) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Talk to Lucas Willows again) * Confront Lucas about the missed calls. (Result: Lucas smokes cigarettes) * Investigate Aquarium. (Clues: Lab Gloves, Empty Container) * Examine Lab Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Empty Container. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Result: The killer is male) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears black) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (5/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (5/6) * See what Peter needs help with. (Result: Talk to Eve Rains again) * Ask Eve about the brainwashing effects. (Result: New Clues on Biology Ampitheater; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Biology Ampitheater. (Clues: Eve's Notebook) * Examine Eve's Notebook. (Result: Brainwashing Notes) * Analyze Brainwashing Notes. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Tabitha Johnson again) * Arrest Tabitha. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Try to make Omar confess. (Result: New Clues on Experimental Lab) * Investigate Experimental Lab. (Clues: Locked Drawer) * Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Faded Papers) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Weird Plan) * Analyze Weird Plan. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Symonds) * Warn Dean Symonds about the attack. (Reward: Dean's Suit) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University